mistclan101fandomcom-20200215-history
Jadefeather
Jadepaw is a black and white she-cat, mostly white with black areas on her face, paws, back and tail, she has jade green eyes. Personality Jadepaw has a wide variety of emotions. She can be happy and lovable at times, but she is snappy and hard going, her curiosity gets ahead of her a lot. She is mostly the dark, angry one of Wetstream's litters. Lightheart seemed to be the most darkest, but inside she was light, and happy. Jadepaw seemed almost as if something went wrong with her, she refuses to believe that rogues can become a Clan-cat, which she tends to be angry when DarkClan is wanting to be an official Clan, she has the worse feelings for Spiderfur, for he was once a rogue. She looses patience for people who try to control her, or turn her to who she isn't. This happens a lot to her, this might be the cause of her dark personality. Kit Jadekit was born to Wetstream and Heart. Her sister was born a few minutes after her, the litter of two took a bit longer than other kits to mature and actually learn to walk around and open their eyes. Jadekit opened hers first, and her curiosity became greater than ever. Her mother was anxiously wondering why Willowkit, Jadekit's siter, wouldn't open her eyes. The two tried to get her, but Willowkit would always refuse. Jadekit was a bit obnoxious about it and would lightly claw at her sister to try to get them open. It ended up Wetstream just took out Jadekit to see the camp, but Willowkit blindly trailed after. Jadekit originally had a strong, compassionate feelings to Willowkit. She always felt like the big sister (Even though she was a few minutes older) and was scared to death when Willowkit had wandered off too far from camp, her worriedness faded when Willowkit came back again. Jadekit trampled over Willowkit and smothered her with licks, she never felt this happy in her life. Though Willowkit reaked of FreeClan, Jadekit seemed to not notice, since she had never scented or seen a FreeClan cat before. After maturing greatly Jadekit felt as if the nursery was too crowded for her and her sister. She wanted to be out and about, telling her mother about dreams of catching her first kill and racing along the forest with a patrol. Finally Bramblepath, the MistClan deputy, talked to Whitestar and finally got them to become apprentices. Whitestar probably gave in because they were his grand-kits. Apprentice Jadepaw seemed to become less protective of Willowpaw as the days went by, Willowpaw learned battle strategies and Jadepaw seemed as if her and Willowpaw were drifting about slowly from their close relationship. Jadepaw doesn't think this is a problem at the time, for she thought her and her sister were not just sisters, but best friends. Once Blackkit became Blackpaw, along with his siblings Jadepaw never took a liking for him. Becoming an apprentice before him made Blackpaw take a quite anger to her, he was older than Jadepaw though Jadepaw got her name first. Jadepaw seemed as a free-going nice cat, but as cats seemed to watch her too closely to be comfortable. Some people think she took after Lightheart and still has an evil spirit. She hated the feeling of being controlled, causing a snappy attitude to form into Jadepaw. She felt as if she was controlled her freedom would be taken, and she would be abused. Willowpaw and Jadepaw seemed to get into fights, for their personalities drifted farther along with their relationship. Willowpaw was a nice, lovable but somewhat weak she-cat. While Jadepaw was snappy, mean and arrogant, feeling as if she could beat the toughest of cats. But she was devasted when her father left her in her time of need, she was terrified of DeathClan and SunClan during the war and her father wasn't there. She felt angry but also left out at the same time, thus leaving her with no memories of her father spending time with her, for it was only one or twice he did. Jadepaw stays on her mother's side when Wetstream breaks up with Heart as a mate, Willowpaw stays on her fathers side. When Wetstream pads off, Jadepaw cringes when her sister bursts with anger, stating she hated her mother, which was proved to be just an outburst because she showed later care to her mother. Jadepaw spends more time with her father now along with Willowpaw, and to suprise her father, she got Willowpaw to follow her into SunClan where Rage, Shizz and Cherrystar were taunting with warriors from MistClan. She does not hear her fathers worried calls from the Pine Forest when her and her sister are there. But when the true fighting in SunClan comes, Jadepaw gets scared for a moment, releasing her dark personality filling it with fear. Her sister ends up being braver than her and goes out to the fight before Jadepaw, Jadepaw quickly follows after. She was frozen solid from Shizz right after Rage let the encirclment of flames down from Willowpaw, Shizz spoke in secret words and broke the ice encacing Jadepaw's body, Heart was there at the time with Willowpaw and the two were furious even though Shizz broke the ice. She ended up being the chosen one who spoke a secret language that Shizz also knew, Jadepaw didn't seem to know what it meant, but Rage seemed very angry at her, and Willowpaw showed jealousy that Jadepaw sensed. Heart led the two off before the battle ended, for the fight was heating up too much for the two apprentices. Jadepaw seems to be not even much close to Willowpaw anymore, stating that she thinks Willowpaw is weak and too scared to fight. Jadepaw very much disliked fighting, but would do it at any cost. Jadepaw was angry at Blackpaw for being overly suspicious of her mother for murder of his old spirit's friend that he loved. Jadepaw knew her mother was innocent, when she began talking with Blackpaw when Whitecough had struck her and she was in the medicine den, she asked why Blackpaw accused her mother of the murder. Blackpaw said he had Wetstream's scent on the scene, but Wetstream was only a kit when Icekit was murdered. Jadepaw then became tumbling at words that she could not remember, but Blackpaw did. It was stated- It was not Wetstream. For this unknown knowledge Jadepaw had, Blackpaw never did reveal to her after he found out Icekit was the recarnation of Jadepaw. After Blackpaw went out with the sick Jadepaw they defeated the rogue who murdered the kit. Jadepaw ends up collapsing, her sickness taking her down. Blackpaw was worried but then the words of Icekit came, I will forget, forget most of the memories. The talks in this voice will never come again, only a dim memory or two will remain, as the rest go...Goodbye love., from this it was stated Blackpaw loved Icekit, and Icekit did back. Though Jadepaw had no memory of Icekit after that, and would never get to talk to Blackpaw as Icekit again. Blackpaw suddenly admits he loves Jadepaw, and Jadepaw said she did too. Jadepaw then fell unconcious and Blackpaw took her to the medicine den. Jadepaw forgot about how she said she loved Blackpaw, fading away what Blackpaw thought was the last of Icekit. Jadepaw caught Greencough slowly after that, her personality was dim and not clear. Willowpaw didn't visit her much, the two had grown more apart then they should've. She felt very sick then, but still ventured with Blackpaw at her side to the Rogues, formally known as RogueClan, before she could get a good look she collapsed into cold sweats and a fever. Blackpaw took her home to the medicine den and hoped Jadepaw would survive under the cold of Leaf-bare. '''(SPOILER ALERT) '''Jadepaw had a dream when she was sick, it was from StarClan saying that Lightheart, her big sister, actually joined DeathClan, they never captured her. She joined because she cared for her family and didn't want them hurt. She also was becoming more of her former self, Death. But wanted to overcome that. Jadepaw hated the fact that when DeathClan had fallen Lightheart had left the Clans and became a rogue alltogether. Jadepaw began a hatred for rogues then and never told of her dream to anyone. Jadepaw recovered soon and learned that dogs were near. She felt angry that beasts like them were on her territory, and she felt she could take them even though Whitestar was scared that she was still weak from Greencough. Jadepaw soon became stronger and when Spiderfur, Bramblepath's brother, joined the Clan after being a rogue Jadepaw abused him with harsh words, and calling him 'rogue' instead of warrior. She vowed to never accept him. DarkClan was a problem with Jadepaw more than even Whitestar, she hated that rogues wanted to make a Clan, though she met DarkClan originally as RogueClan, it didn't matter when she made her decision on her dislike. Her and her sister got into another fight when Jadepaw revealed that Willowpaw was scared out of her mind about the dogs and when Gingersun told her what they were and why they were so dangerous. Jadepaw thought that it wasn't such a big deal because it just was a little secret about her being scared. Willowpaw then said Jadepaw was rude and mean. Jadepaw got angry but kept her anger down, though she felt her dark personality coming out when Willowpaw walked away and Spiderfur was bad-mouthing her. Warriorship After a couple of moons Jadepaw became Jadefeather, followed closely was her sister Willowheart. Jadefeather and Blackthorn then became mates and Jadefeather's sister disliked her mate very much. Taking critisism from her sister that Blackthorn was a bad idea Willowheart finally admits she wanted someone to be with her also. Jadefeather replies with a fact that Willowheart will one day find a true love, and if she doesn't, she will still die happy. Still taking a strong dislike to Blackthorn, Willowheart warms up slowly to the tom. Jadefeather is happy at this moment. After a few moons Jadefeather becomes pregnant, Blackthorn is thrilled as Gingersun(the medicine cat) tells them they will have two kits. But when havoc starts with a Dog Pack again, Jadefeather is curious yet scared for her kits. Blackthorn and Willowheart help her through these times. Soon after, Jadefeather is into labor. Willowheart, Blackthorn and Gingersun show up when the birthing of the kits start. Two toms are born, a fluffy brown tom named Volekit and a dark black tom named Crowkit. Blackthorn and Jadefeather are extremely happy, followed by Willowheart.